


Luna's Found Family

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: Shadowverse (Video Game)
Genre: Eating, Fluff, Gen, Necromancy, One Shot Collection, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: A short collection of one-shots depicting Luna's experiences with her new allies, who she's come to see as a family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Luna's Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Tired from the journey across the desert world, the little Luna asks for some food. Arisa provides some berries that taste like the favorite food of the eater, and everyone eats them and reminisces a little.

Luna's grip on her stuffed mouse tightened. It seemed to keep her cool as she trudged along the blazing desert sands, though she might have been imagining it.

 _Mother, Father...Is it cold where you are?_ she thought to herself. _I hope not. You shouldn't have to be cold_ and _hurting all the time..._

"Everything all right, Luna?" 

"Huh?" Luna looked up, with her big innocent eyes, at Erika. 

"You've never been somewhere this hot, have you?" said the swordswoman. "It must be difficult. I might have a pack of ice that could help cool you down—I bring useful items like that for emergencies." 

"Oh, no thank you."

"Very well. Please let me know if you change your mind." Erika nodded politely.

Luna squinted and asked, "But aren't _you_ hot?"

"Not particularly. I've been to hot places like this before, so I have some idea of what to do." 

"Okay...Um, I am kinda hungry though." 

"Huh." Erika's brow furrowed. "I don't believe I have any food with me...I think someone else might, though."

"I do!" piped up Arisa. The elf dug into a burlap sack hanging off her shoulder and pulled out a few pale green berries. "These are from the forest! They fill you up in no time, and they're super duper healthy too!" Beaming down at Luna, she held out her hand. 

Luna gratefully took one and popped it into her mouth. She shut her eyes, chewed, let out a little "Hmm", chewed again, and swallowed. Then her eyes shot open and she said, "It tastes so yummy! Just like the cakes Mother used to make!"

"Oh, yeah, they also taste like your favorite food," said Arisa. "For me, that's strawberries! Here, everyone try some and we'll see what your favorite foods are!" 

The others, who were walking a short distance ahead, stopped and gathered around Arisa, each taking a berry and eating it. 

"Hm. Fish," Erika said.

Isabelle hummed as she ate the berry. "I'm getting...Oh, these _delicious_ pastry things Kyle used to make! All sweet and fluffy...heh, just like him." 

Luna moved toward Isabelle—what if talking about Kyle made her sad?—but a wide grin remained on the mage's face. Luna breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

"Freshly harvested carrots," said Eris. "They were oft grown in my hometown. Delicious and quite healthy as well." 

Rowen chewed a few times. "Steak for me. Whenever I came back from a mission, Rachel would make some. I swear I could smell it for miles around." 

"Blood," said Urias. "I suppose that is natural, being a vampire. You need not worry, however—as I told Eris in Isunia, I have no need to drink more than once every few decades. I shall not go biting you in your sleep, if that is what you are concerned about."

"I...don't taste much of anything," said Yuwan. "Technically speaking, vessels do not need to eat. Maybe I've gone without food so long that I don't have a favorite anymore."

Their hunger satisfied, the group resumed their walk, Luna remaining close to Erika...


End file.
